Floating docks have been in use for many years. Typical floating docks include one or more segments that are joined together by pins or other connection methods. However, existing systems have suffered from numerous shortcomings, including difficulty in assembly, poor cosmetic appearance due to exposed hardware, and lower than desired stability. Therefore, a need exists for an improved floating dock design.